The present invention relates to a plant package and particularly to a plant package which will both protect a plant during shipping and further serve as an attractive display at a point of sale.
In the past, attempts have been made to provide a shipping container which could effectively transport a plant embedded in moist earth or humus and which could sustain the plant until it was sold and replanted. Such known packaging arrangements are difficult to ship together in large quantities and have a highly limited shelf life. Many prior art plant packages are easily damaged from moisture or dirt which results in damage to both the plant package and the plant.
Some types of plants, for example, succulents, may be transported without the necessity of embedding the root system in moist earth or humus and the like. In order to transport such plants, the roots are washed clean and are then packaged. The plant is not embedded in soil until after it has been purchased. No satisfactory asthetically appealing packaging arrangement is known for succulents and other types of plants not requiring soil, which provides a functionally satisfactory transportation package suitable for display purposes, which maintains the plant in a healthy condition, and which enables a prospective purchaser to carefully examine the plant prior to purchase. In particular, no plant display package is known which provides the above advantageous characteristics and facilitates shipment both in bulk quantities and individually.
Recognizing the need for an improved plant package, it would, therefore, be desirable to provide an improved plant package which may be economically fabricated and which provides improved economy and utility in packaging, shipping, and displaying of plants, particularly succulent plants and other such similar plants which may be shipped in a washed-root condition.